Juggernaut Recon
Juggernaut Recon is an 18-point Support Strike Chain in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 This strike chain airdrops a Care Package containing enhanced Juggernaut armor that comes equipped with a Riot Shield, a USP .45 handgun, and a Smoke Grenade. The players cannot pick up any other weapon on the ground and will instantly equip the armor after taking the package. The armor will slow the player to 75% of normal running speed, but will reduce damage done to a player to one tenth of its normal value (a 0.1x multiplier), effectively giving 1000 health instead of the normal 100. This health also regenerates, which means that the suit will never break. The suit will also allow the user to act as a mobile Portable Radar that detects enemies in a waving pattern. Juggernauts will appear on everyone's minimap as a diamond with a dot in the middle, green for friendly and red for enemy, which is updated in real time. Additionally, the player is given the Perks: Scavenger, Assassin (except for appearing on the minimap) and SitRep. Players will receive the benefits of the Pro perk effects as well if they have unlocked it. Also, kills with the Juggernaut will not count towards other Pointstreak rewards. Contrary to popular belief, players with Juggernaut Recon AND Assault Juggernauts can jump, sprint and go prone (although they cannot go prone while holding a Riot Shield). Juggernauts are extremely susceptible to Concussion Grenades and Flashbangs, and a direct impact from a Predator Missile, or AC-130 105mm shot will kill any Juggernaut instantly. Launchers are also viciously effective against Juggernauts, capable of killing a full health Juggernaut in two RPG-7 hits, or even one if the player can land a headshot (though this requires a little luck at longer ranges). A Juggernaut will not be killed if they are "stuck" with a Semtex. I.M.S. systems can kill a Juggernaut in 2 or 3 hits, though they can easily be spotted by Juggernauts since they have SitRep. Trivia *If the player picks up a Tactical Insertion with Juggernaut Recon, their Smoke Grenade will be replaced with a Portable Radar and a Tactical Insertion, strangely though, it shows that they have two Portable Radars. *Picking up Scavenger packs will count towards the player's Scavenger Pro challenges. *Kills by a Juggernaut will show up with a Juggernaut symbol in the Killfeed, rather than the weapon they used. *The Juggernaut killfeed symbol used in multiplayer is the same killfeed icon that was cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer and used in Spec Ops. *The vehicle that drops the crate is a C130, the same model used in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The C130 vehicle can't be destroyed by any weapon and is not affected by an EMP. *The Juggernaut has a face, but it is distorted containing many different meshes as seen on the picture. *A Care Package can kill a Juggernaut instantly if it falls on top of them as seen here. *Juggernauts can be locked on to with Stingers in private matches and multiplayer matches, howeverintone Stinger in multiplayer goes in an exact straight line causing the Juggernaut (Assault Strike Chain) to dodge the missile inletss standing still. Gallery File:Juggernautfirstperson.png|First person view File:JuggernautDuel.jpg|A Juggernaut facing a Juggernaut Recon Jug Recon.png|A look at the Juggernaut Recon Riot Shield Juggernaut mw3.png|The Juggernaut Recon using its Riot Shield Modern-warfare-3-killstreak-juggernaut-recon.jpg|An unused killstreak icon in Create-A-Class. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards